


He said ''yes'' to me

by azure_lemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam lives with Winchesters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, House Party, Kissing, M/M, Michael had initially crush on Dean, POV Michael (Supernatural), unexpected love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: When Michael got invited to a party organized by Dean Winchester, he jumped at the chance to finally get attention of the boy, on whom he had a crush for months, but his great plans got shattered when he found Dean making out with Castiel. Heartbroken Michael run into a mysterious blue-eyed, fair-haired stranger, who apparently wasn't a big fan of Dean, but was perfectly willing to keep Michael's company for a rest of the night instead.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	He said ''yes'' to me

**Author's Note:**

> This whole idea just appeared in my head spontaneously, while thinking about Michael, Adam, Dean and saying ''yes'' back in season five and how Michael was lurking for Dean and Adam was a plan B, but finally ten seasons later it turned out Midam is real.  
> All characters are perfectly plain humans. Michael doesn't look like young John Winchester, but is still dark-haired.

His head was hurting. This was the only thing Michael could have focused while still being half-asleep state. He slowly tried to open his aching eyes, but vision was blurry and he closed them again without a second thought, ready to fall back into a peaceful slumber, only to freeze when he heard a soft murmur. Michael immediately forgot about sleepiness. His eyes sprung open and his analytic mind discovered three interesting facts. First, the bed he was laying in wasn’t his. Secondly, he wasn’t in his room or even his house. The surroundings were vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t match them to any particular place. Thirdly, he wasn’t alone. In the bed was lying a cute blond, nestled up to Mike and apparently sleeping soundly despite the sound he made a just a moment ago.  
Memories from previous evening and night started to flood slowly back to Michael, who groaned inwardly. This whole mess was he found himself into was entirely fault of Dean Winchester. Michael had some wild parties in his life, but never found himself in some unknown place with another person snuggled up to him the next morning. At least he had a reason to suspect he was still in Dean’s house, but so far we didn’t know what to make of it. It might have been either good news or fatal ones.  
Of course it was Dean’s fault. Michael had a crush on the older Winchester for months. For some reason, he was head over heels with Dean, convinced that they were bound to be together and in the same time too shy to admit his feelings not only to Dean, but to anyone else who could have given him some reasonable advice. Everytime Mike tried to talk to this tall and freckled beauty Dean had something better to. Michael feared Dean just didn’t fancy his company very much. After all, they didn’t have much in common and maybe these all differences were what attracted dark-haired boy so much. He nearly lost hope Dean would say yes one day and they’ll be happy together for eternity when Winchesters organized a party in their house and Michael got an invitation. Granted, half of the college was invited, but maybe if Dean would finally see him after the classes, he would finally realize Michael is not only some nerdy guy, whose only distinctive trait was big family.  
Michael never viewed himself as a nerd. Sure, he was rather quick learner, but some topics just came easily into his mind. He liked military affairs and once he considered joining the army one rather than performing some highly intellectual job. Yeah, he could have imagine being an officer. He was rather fit and liked sports, which obviously remained mystery for Dean. This night was supposed to be his night. He chose carefully his clothing too look in the same time attractive, but not like he cared overly and marched to meet his fate confidently.  
For the first few hours guest were just arriving solo and in larger groups. Michael was just smiling, trying to look cool, talking to some random people, eating, drinking and trying to have an eye of Dean. In one moment, when he let himself get to much involved in the talk with some red haired girl (what was her name? Charlie? Michael wasn’t sure) he realized his crush just disappeared. He excused himself with charming smile and went to discreetly look out for Winchester. He found him without much effort, in one of more deserted rooms, but regretted it instantly. Dean was kissing passionately with Castiel, Michael’s younger brother. It was a double blow. Not only Winchester didn’t fancy him, but also shared a moment with Cas, who Mike had viewed as a kid. It was a miracle Castiel got this invitation as well, at least that was what Mike thought before seeing this. He stormed out of the room in the flash, even though Dean and Castiel were too occupied making out on the couch to notice his brief presence. He felt like this whole party was a disaster and should have stayed at home. If whatever was going in between Dean and Cas had a chance to transform into a long-term relationship, Michael had to face seeing them both more often, presumably engaged in couple-typical like activities and even a thought about that was unbearable.  
Mike was moving so fast to get away from that awful scene that he almost run into somebody.  
‘’Who, man, look where you’re going, won’t you?’’ asked the guy who nearly got knocked by Michael.  
‘’I’m sorry,’’ said brunette, really sounding apologetic. He felt pathetic anyway, so it didn’t took much effort.  
‘’It’s fine,’’ muttered a stranger. ‘’You look distraught.’’  
Was he? Yeah, he probably was. The man he was dreaming about for months was making out with his brother. Younger brother, to add insult to injury. This evening couldn’t get much worse.  
‘’I’m sorry,’’ repeated Michael in muffled voice. “I must have drank too much. Just give me a while to sober up.’’  
This excuse always worked and this time wasn’t any different.  
‘’No problem. You want some water?’’  
Mike nodded weakly. Mysterious stranger left without another word, returning in a few minutes with a bottle of water, which Michael accepted with sheer thankfulness. He took a few gulps, indeed calming down a bit. Then, he finally got a closer look on the other boy.  
‘’I’m sorry, do I know you?’’ he asked.  
‘’Don’t think so.’’  
‘’I thought Dean was only inviting college friends.’’  
‘’Maybe he was,’’ shrugged the blond. ‘’Who knows what Dean is doing?’’ he asked in almost philosophical tone. ‘’I live here,’’ he added quickly, seeing the growing confusion in brunette’s eyes.  
‘’Oh,’’ was the only thing Michael could have said. Immediately he started to worry that he didn’t sound ever near coherent, but the other boy kept on explaining.  
‘’I’m his brother.’’  
That wasn’t definitely what Mike had expected. Everybody who knew Dean knew Sam as well, like it was a packaged deal. But this boy definitely wasn’t Sam, even though now, when Michael looked at him closely he could have seen in his features resemblance to both Winchester brothers.  
‘’Oh,’’ he said one more time, only to correct himself a second later. ‘’Sorry, I’m usually more talkative than now. It’s just, I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but Dean never mentioned he’s got another brother. I would have never suspected he’s got other siblings, he talks about Sam only, but quite frequently.’’  
‘’Of course,’’ sneered blond. ‘’Why it doesn’t surprise me? Don’t worry, I’m not hurt or anything, thank you for trying to spare my feelings, but I know perfectly well it’s only Sam who counts. I’m their half-brother. I barely knew them until recently. Adam, by the way,’’ he extended his hand to Mike.  
‘’Michael,’’ the dark-haired boy shook it and suddenly felt all better. The picture of Dean and Castiel slowly started to fade in his mind.  
‘’If you want to talk, we can sit in my room,’’ suggested Adam, gesturing to closest door. ‘’Sorry, that wasn’t the best proposal. I bet you want to go back downstairs and have fun.’’  
‘’No, in fact I don’t,’’ confessed Michael. ‘’I’m really not in mood to party and I can’t go home without questions why I’m leaving early and I’d rather not answer them. Besides, my brother is here with me and I think he’s having time of his life.’’  
Last sentence sounded somewhat more bitterly than Mike wanted to. Adam decided not to dwell, resorting to shooting his newly acquired friend an understanding glance.  
‘’Michael, do me a favor and go grab a bottle or two of some good alcohol from downstairs? Then you’re very welcome to come back here.’’  
For some reason this idea didn’t sound half-back. In fact, it sounded pretty good. Maybe it was because both of them held some grudge against Dean, maybe it was about something else, nevertheless Mike did as suggested, accepted an invitation and in no time they found themselves sprawled on Adam’s large bed, taking swings and chatting. The emptier the bottles became, the more relaxed Michael got, though it might have been as well the effect of the company. There was something intimate about whole this experience that made him act freely and Adam answered in the similar manner. Then things started to get blurry, brunette recalled something about complimenting the other boy’s eyes and then…Michael tried harder to remember, but his head was still aching. There was some kissing. Probably. Mike wasn’t sure. And then all went black. Oh gosh. Is it possible they had sex last night? Mike hoped not. No matter how much he liked Adam, some things were better not rushed. Besides, he wasn’t one for one night stands, especially with people he just got to know. Anyway, if he had gaps in memory, there was one way to find out.  
He gently shook Adam awake, dreading how the blond would react. Nighttime and alcohol brought them together, but now there was broad daylight and he might not be exactly happy with what happened last night. Adam yawned, rubbed his swollen eyes and looked groggily at Mike.  
‘’Michael?’’ he asked, trying to suppress the yawn. ‘’What hour is this?’’  
‘’About ten, I think,’’ replied dutifully brunette, even if time was least of his worries.  
‘’Ooo,’’ mumbled Adam. My head is hurting.’’  
‘’Know the feel.’’  
‘’Mike, what exactly happened last night?’’  
‘’So you don’t remember it well?’’ inquired Michael, his heart slowing down.  
‘’Not really. I just blacked out after we kissed I think? I blame it on alcohol.’’  
‘’I don’t think anything happened after that,’’ said relieved Mike. ‘’We probably jest fell asleep in here.’’  
‘’Good.’’ Adam run his hand through his already messy hair. ’’I like you and all, but that’s not how I imagined my first time.’’  
‘’Are you sore?’’ wanted to know Michael.  
‘’I’m fine, thankfully. Thanks for asking.’’  
‘’So I think we can safely assume nothing happened.’’  
Playful twinkles appeared in Adam’s blue eyes.  
‘’It still can, but I need to get to know you better.’’  
‘’That’s exactly what I wanted to say,’’ smiled lightly Mike. Life was finally getting back on track. Who would think of Dean when can have Adam?  
‘’I predict us a bright future if we see so much eye to eye,’’ answered blue-eyed boy.  
‘’Okay, I’ll do it properly. Adam Milligan, would you go out with me somewhere I hope soon, after we’ll both pull together after this night?’’  
‘’Sure as hell it was proper. How could I say no? Yes.’’  
‘’All right,’’ replied Michael, rubbing Adam’s hand. ‘’I’ll give you my number in a second. One last goodbye kiss?’’  
Adam let Mike pull him back on the bed and kiss first his cheek, later, more passionately his lips. Their intimate moment was interrupted by someone’s appearance in half-opened door.  
‘’Michael, what do you think you’re doing to my brother?’’ Dean was undoubtedly outraged, but it didn’t bother the brunette in a slightest.  
‘’Hi, Dean,’’ answered Michael innocently, pulling Adam back to sitting position. ‘’Firstly, I could have asked you the same question and secondly, it’s customary to knock.’’  
‘’I did,’’ huffed the eldest Winchester. ‘’But apparently you were too busy’’.  
‘’The same question?’’ inquired agitated Adam.  
‘’I’ll tell you another time, promise,’’ said Mike.  
‘’You shouldn’t be here,’’ sighed exasperated Dean.  
‘’Thank you for your hospitality, it’s truly remarkable,’’ commented sarcastically Michael, wincing.  
‘’It’s not about that,’’ muttered Dean. ‘’You just can’t…’’  
‘’Trust me, I can, as you could have seen,’’ replied brunette. It wasn’t how he pictured his talk with Dean, but he was still having lots of fun. He smiled mischievously and winked at the youngest Winchester before turning back to Dean.  
‘’Besides, he said ‘’yes’’ to me and that covers for everything, doesn’t it?’’  
Dean found no good answer for these words. Michael scribbled down the promised contact details and departed, giving Adam a final kiss, leaving Winchesters alone in the room.  
‘’Don’t look me like that, Dean.’’ Adam was first to speak. ‘’You could have said ‘’yes’’ first.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry all Dean and Destiel fans, I made Dean kinda a dork, but it's Midam story, it's told from Michael's POV and he just got deeply hurt by Dean and Adam canonically wasn't also very Dean-positive. Still, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
